The search for ever faster, lower power consuming and thus smaller electronic devices is leading to structures having geometries of width and length smaller than current semiconductor image forming technology can generate. Of particular interest are structures formed from carbon-nanotubes such as quantum dots, CNT wires and CNT field effect transistors (CNTFETs). Circuits constructed using CNTFETs and CNT wires will require ESD protection and structures and methods for providing such protection are virtually unknown. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to for compatible CNT diodes and ESD circuits for protecting CNT based electronic devices.